Dear Stupid Ren
by Jugbean
Summary: Pirika wonders why Ren doesn't ever see her, and thus pens a letter to him that goes: Dear Stupid Ren...


Shaman King

Pirika-centric fic :)) as she muses over our dear Tao boy

chiri no tenshi

Dear Stupid Ren-kun

Dear Stupid Ren-kun:

You stupid, stupid man!

You just have to treat me like a pile of dirt on the ground, something that you can walk by and ignore with those irritating, oh-I'm-so-almighty glance of yours, don't you? Well, let me tell you that you are getting so on my nerves! Take that, you stupid Tao man! After spending half of my life ( oh well, maybe not that exaggerating) devoting my time to thinking of you and only you, how dare you actually turn yourself into an unfaithful man without any regards to my feelings?

Ahh! What are you talking about, Pirika? He's not yours, in the first place!

Demo, demo, that does not give that man an excuse to hurt me like that! You baka Ren! The moment I overheard you telling Onii-chan about someone you liked, you don't know how my heart almost shattered at that moment! I can't believe I even listened to that tiny voice at the back of my head that says: Maybe it's you.

That's so dumb! The probability that this girl you liked which may be me is like - well, 1 to 100? Okay, maybe a few decimal places, too. I hate this girl of yours. What caliber of she that makes her capable enough to capture your heart which I definitely am not capable of? It's driving me nuts, and I'm about to eat peanuts because of you! You turn me into a chipmunk all the time, Tao Ren!

Who is this girl, anyway? That look on your face when you told Onii-chan about her - argh! You were actually blushing! I can't believe it! Tao Ren -- the Tao Ren, male descendant of the implacable Tao family, actually blushing? As in b-l-u-s-h-I-ng? It is either that I am dreaming, or this girl really resembles some kind of witch that has managed to bewitch your heart made of glaciers on all four walls.

Okay, okay, Pirika, calm down. Remember what they say about love being patient and kind?

Demo, demo, it still hurts! I want to forget about this girl, I want to forget about that night when I accidentally chanced by you and Onii-chan conversing and your stupid words! If time can reverse itself, I want to shut my ears and run away from you and never come back! You wound me all the time too deeply, Tao Ren, and sometimes I wish I can do something to knock all five knuckles of mine into your golden eyes! ( Even though they may look exceptionally cute)

…Soredemo, why do I still like you even though I know there is another girl in your life right now? I just can't help it! When I close my eyes, I see your spiky purple hair adorably standing out among the others, tendrils being played at by zephyrs, and then I picture your eyes afire with the trademark Tao-ish determination, and I get lost, lost and lost forever.

You stupid man. Can't you ever STOP appearing in my dreams? You're tearing my life apart! It makes me mad that I have liked you for 5 months 3 days and 11 hours ( plus a few nanoseconds), yet you still pretend all this patience of mine is nothing to you, and you imagine I am insignificant, and you dare fall for another girl and mention her before Onii-chan!

Though I still don't know who this hateful girl is, ( and the probability that the girl is me again is equally low), I only want to tell you, Ren-kun, that you still are the most stupid, dense, schizophrenic maniac I've ever come across in my life! You stole my heart, you dared to break it before my eyes, you walked away from it, and now you leave me alone in the pits here waiting for…I don't know!

Arrrrgh, what am I thinking? Ren-kun isn't even mine! He barely even looks my way! To him, I am only his friendly enemy cum good friend's little sister! I think he doesn't even remember my name despite many a times we've sat down to converse in the past! ( I think that's when I started crushing on him) . Stupid, stupid man. Arrrgh, can't you ever open your big boyish perfect eyes and stare into mine? Hello? It's not like I am that pint-sized that you cannot even turn around and notice my presence. It's not hard, you dummy.

Oh well, I guess all my hope on pining for a two-sided love has once more evaporated into thin air. Fantasies are always delusional, and sometimes, I guess there's always a time to escape and run away and face up to reality once more. Even though when I first fell in love with you and knew it to be unrequited love, I didn't expect another girl to come by so easily and take your heart away!

Sighs.

She really must be beautiful, capable, tall, mature, pretty, kind, gentle…everything! All of the assets and qualities that I do not possess, she must have it! Only such a girl is capable and worthy to match up to your high expectations, neh, Ren-kun?

I wish, I wish, I wish for once I can become her! So I can really experience how is it like to be loved by the Tao Ren, and I can even like you back! Isn't that sweet?

You stupid man.

I hate you for walking away from me, for destroying all the hope that you have created for me, for letting my defenses crash one by one, for making me cry like a baby last night until Onii-chan was forced to crash into my room and hug me, for causing me to hate that girl you like when I am always a peace-loving person.

TAO REN! You baka, I hate you!

…Demo, (sigh), I guess there is a thin line between love and hate.

Because even though I am already aware that someone has become your number one girl, someone has already taken you away from me, someone has already set your heart free, I still cannot help but find myself still in love with you.

You stupid Tao who drink milk like they are on infinite supply, I guess I still do love you after all.

Demo! Don't act too cocky yet! Right now, I am going to be Detective Pirika and find out who this lucky girl is! Oooooohh, I wish I don't feel so much the urge of wanting to punch her, too. I can't! I am the peace-loving Pirika!

( I still feel the urge, though! Whines)

You stupid Ren-kun, I love you still no matter how much you resemble an idiot from head to toe.

Love,

Pirika

****

Owari

Well, hey! Whoever said the girl whom had stolen Ren-kun's heart isn't Pirika? Big grins. Who knows? Perhaps there isn't a need for Pirika to sound so sad, because perhaps the probability that Ren likes her back is quite high too!

chiri no tenshi


End file.
